


Just One

by major_fangirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And there will be more characters on the list eventually too, I Don't Even Know, I'll figure this out I swear, M/M, where is this going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_fangirl/pseuds/major_fangirl
Summary: Bill has broken interdimensional laws and his demon powers have been taken from him. Now a human, he is thrown into Gravity Falls years after he was last there. He finds Dipper is living there, carrying on his great-uncle’s research about weirdness, now in his 20s. With his newfound human emotions, he finds himself regretting everything he had ever done to harm Dipper. After almost a month, he musters up the courage to talk to Dipper. He is shut out multiple times, until he finally asks Dipper to give him just one chance…





	

Winter in Oregon had just ended, and the ground was clear of snow. It was a rainy day in mid-April when a small group of hikers decided to explore the forest near a small town. The town was called Gravity Falls, and was truly in the middle of nowhere. One of the hikers had heard strange rumors about the town, but knew they couldn’t be true.   
The group trudged through the forest, rain falling from pine needles and onto their heads. They didn’t mind though; they had come prepared for this kind of weather. The ground was wet and muddy, and one hiker even got his foot stuck a few times. All of them were tired, and they agreed to take a break in the upcoming clearing.   
One hiker pulled a folded-up umbrella out of his backpack. He opened it and stuck the handle into the ground. The group huddled under it and ate the lunches they had packed hours before. A few of them wished that they had waited for better weather, but didn’t say it aloud.   
All the hikers ate lunch under the umbrella but one. He was on the other side of the clearing, examining something in the grass. There was a stone poking through a bush, almost in the shape of a hand. He pushed the leaves aside and saw a triangular stone, hidden in the grass. He pulled it up off the ground, brushing the dirt off the front.  
One look at the stone and he knew it couldn’t have formed naturally. On one of the points of the triangle, there was a shape resembling a top hat. The front was carved into with an eye shape, as well as a bowtie under it. Finally, it looked as though a long, slim arm was extending from the side, as if to shake hands. The hiker felt compelled to take the statue’s hand, for reasons even he didn’t understand. So, he did.   
The forest turned a dull gray, and everything froze in its place; the rain stood still, floating in the sky, and the bare branches of trees froze as if still being blown on by wind. The stone began to crumble, revealing something inside of it. More and more fell to the ground, until something resembling it remained.   
The figure was bright yellow, with a single pale white eye. Its pupil was long and thin, like a cat’s eye in the sun. It wore a black top hat with a matching bowtie. It blinked, or maybe winked, as it floated in the air. Its long black arms stretched outwards, as if it was yawning. It looked down at the hiker with curiosity.   
“Well well well,” the figure said. “Who might you be?”   
“U-um…” the hiker stammered, terrified and unsure of what was going on. “My name’s, uh, B-Barry.”  
“Well hey there Barry, I’m Bill, and I’ve gotta say thanks to you!”  
“Uh… You’re welcome?” he responded, a bit confused. “But I have to ask, what exactly are you thanking me for?”   
“You see Barry,” Bill began, “I’ve been trapped in that stone for years. A decade, if I’m correct. Now that you’ve broken the stone barrier, I can begin slowly maneuvering my way back into reality!”  
“W-What?”   
“You know what? Nevermind.” Bill rolled his single eye. “Just remember: reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!”   
With those cryptic last words, color returned to the forest. The hiker felt rain on his head, and heard his friends yelling to him from the shelter of the umbrella. They were asking what he’d found, but there was nothing in his hand.   
He shook his head, telling himself he was seeing things, and went to sit with the others. However, he couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling the memory of that yellow triangle gave him. He sat in shelter from the rain, wondering where that thing had gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'll see how this goes...


End file.
